Hoofdstuk 7
<< Hoofdstuk 6 Hoofdstuk 8 >> Hoofdstuk N°7 –PYJAMAFEESTJE Melody houdt een pyjamafeestje! Het is de perfecte gelegenheid om met vriendinnen samen te zijn en te praten over... jongens! En misschien wat interessante informatie opvangen. Trailer Afspraakjes Outfits Cadeautjes van de Fee Verborgen cadeautjes Gezochte objecten Afbeeldingen Zoetje-ep7.jpeg Zoetje-ep7.2.jpeg Nathaniel-ep7.jpeg Illustration-Episode7-Castiel Amber.jpg Hoofdstukken gids Hoofdstuk N°7-–PYJAMAFEESTJE Hier is de oplossingen gids voor hoofdstuk 7! (Attentie: Hier bevinden zich NIET de antwoorden van de Liefdes Meter.) ---- Als eerste, Melody vind je het meest in de studenten kamer! ---- Deel de uitnodigingen van Melody’s verjaardagsfeestje uit aan 2 meisjes en ga dan terug naar Melody. Zoals gezegd moet je 2 uitnodigingen uitdelen, de meisjes waar je de uitnodigingen aan moet geven zijn: -Kim -Violet Ga dan terug naar Melody om deze doelstelling af te ronden. Loop rond door de school en vind iets om te doen. Loop rond door de school tot dat je Violet vind Ga terug naar haar toe en ontgrendel de volgende doelstelling over de knuffel. Vind de knuffel die Violet was verloren in de school. Violet’s knuffel is gevonden in de omgeving. De plek waar hij ligt is verschillend, je vind hem misschien in een van deze 3 plekken: *In de klas *In de studentenkamer *Aan het einde van de gang /!\ Als je de knuffel hebt gevonden moet je eerst Amber en haar vriendinnen tegenkomen voordat je de knuffel terug geeft aan Violet. Vind een idee voor het cadeautje van Melody. Je moet Iris tegenkomen die zal praten over een album dat Melody misschien interesseert. Vervolgens moet je het cadeautje gaan kopen in het cadeauwinkeltje. Als je het cadeautje hebt gekocht moet je terug gaan naar de school om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. Ga en koop de Chinese pyjama of de Aardbeien pyjama en ga terug naar de school om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. Je moet in de kledingkast hebben: *De Chinese pyjama pak (Bovenstuk en Onderstuk) *De aardbeien pyjama pak (Bovenstuk en Onderstuk) Als je het al had gekocht dan hoef je niks meer te doen. /!\ Je hoeft het alleen in je kledingkast te hebben, je hoeft het niet aan te doen. Ga terug naar de gang en krijg de volgende doelstelling Violet komt deze keer naar je toe om te praten. Keuze '->Koop een knuffel' • Koop een knuffel in het cadeauwinkeltje. • Ga terug naar Violet en vertel haar dat je het hebt gekocht. •Zoek Melody zodat ze je naar haar huis kan brengen. ---- '->Koop geen knuffel' •Zoek Melody zodat ze je naar haar huis kan brengen. Zoals dat er boven staat, Melody kan je meestal vinden in het studenten lokaal. Zodra je bij Melody’s huis bent, ga naar de badkamer, en ga dan terug naar haar slaapkamer. Melody verteld dan dat ze de snacks is vergeten in haar kluisje. Je moet dan terug naar school gaan om ze te halen. Wanneer je op school bent, moet je in deze volgorde lopen: - Ga naar het einde van de gang - Praat met Nathaniel (Vind je in het studenten kamertje) - Praat met Amber (Vind je in het klas lokaal) Koop iets te eten van de winkel en ga terug naar de school om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. Koop de snacks uit het cadeau winkeltje en ga terug naar het einde van de gang, vlakbij de trappen. Dan keer je terug naar Melody’s huis Nu moet je je pyjama’s aantrekken die je hebt gekocht om verder te gaan met het verhaal. Als het pyjama feestje is afgelopen, keer je terug naar de school. Praat met de jongens over wat je hebt gehoord op het feestje. *Praat met Nathaniel *Praat met Castiel *Je moet eerst met hen hebben gepraat voordat je met Lysander kan praten (Lysander kan je vinden aan het einde van de gang.) Vervolgens, Amber zal met je praten en je moet Nathaniel zoeken om de volgende doelstelling te krijgen. Praat met Melody over Nathaniel Melody is allang naar huis vertrokken, dus Iris geeft je de informatie. Om verder te kunnen gaan moet je Peggy vragen om je te helpen in de lerarenkamer te komen. Je moet minstens 3 keer met haar praten voordat ze besluit je mee te nemen. Zoek dan Nathaniel om de episode af te ronden. Dat is het einde van deze gids!! Zie je weer in hoofdstuk 8! Liefdes Meter Gids Sleutel: *A. Groene antwoorden geven een positief effect op de jongen. + *B. Rode antwoorden geven een negatief effect op de jongen. - *C. Blauwe antwoorden hebben geen effect op de jongen. = *D. Zwarte antwoorden zijn nog niet ontdekt. NOTE: Het aantal punten hangt af van je sterrenteken. ---- 'Nathaniel' 「Ja. Ik ben heel goed in het me herinneren van dat soort dingen.」 *A. Ik ook, maar ze heeft me nooit verteld wanneer het is, dus ik kon het niet weten! = *B. Wat? Heeft ze het je verteld? = *C. Heb je een cadeautje voor haar gekocht? = 「Nee, maar haar geboortedatum staat geregistreerd. Ik weet niet of jij ervan wist, maar het staan in de klassen.」 *A. Nee, maar haar geboortedatum staat geregistreerd. Ik weet niet of jij ervan wist, maar het staan in de klassen. = * B. En waarom herinner jij zijn geboortedatum? - 「Wat doe je hier nu weer」 * A. Ik zou hetzelfde kunnen vragen! Ga jij nooit naar huis? + *B. ... Heb jij een leven buiten school? - 「Wat? Mijn ouders? Wat hebben die ermee te maken?」 *A. Kom op, ik weet hoe je bent, je probeert gewoon op iedereen indruk te maken, zelfs op je ouders. = *B. Is het waar? Is het enkel om indruk te maken op je ouders? = *C. Je hoeft niet boos te worden, ik stelde je gewoon een vraag. = 「Hij is niet zo streng met Amber, zoals alle vaders met hun dochters, denk ik.」 *A. Dat is niet eerlijk! = *B. Ja, ik denk dat dat normaal is. - * C. Hou op met klagen. – 「Is het normaal dat hij streng tegen mij is?」 *A. Ja, dat moet wel. - *B. Nee, niet alles komt op jou! Ik bedoel dat het normaal is dat hij liever tegen zijn dochter is. = 「Jij was degene die me vroeg om het tegen jou te vertellen!」 * A. Ja, maar ik dacht niet dat het zo saai zou zijn! - * B. Het spijt me, dit is niet wat ik bedoelde ---- 'Castiel' 「Nee, waarom zou ik dat weten? Die meid hangt altijd rond die idiote voorzitten van de studentenraad. Buiten haar naam weet ik weinig over haar.」 *A. Het was een stomme vraag. = * B. Je zou je meer voor anderen moeten interesseren, weet je. + 「Zoek je Melody vandaag weer?」 * A. En zoek jij problemen? + * B. Ha ha, erg grappig! Je bent een echter komediant! + *C. Nee, ik zocht jou. = 「Ik had medelijden met haar, dat is alles. Zelfs toen ze klein was, ergerde ze altijd mensen en haar "grote broer" was niet zoals hij nu is.」 *A. Nathaniel? Dat is verrassend... = *B. Je had medelijden met haar... Dat betekent? = 「Ik kan mijn hond tegen haar op zetten als ze weer problemen maakt.」 *A. Nee, ik heb liever niet dat je dat doet. - *B. Ah, dat is een gedachte. = * C. Het is goed, ik zorg er zelf voor, net als een volwassene. + ---- 'Lysander' 「Ik herinnerde me niet dat het vandaag was.」 * A. Je hebt echt een verschrikkelijke geheugen, vriend. + *B. Ik ook niet. Ze heeft het me niet eens verteld. = *C. Het is niet erg... - 「Ja?」 *A. Het gedichtje voor Rosalie was heel mooi... Ik vraag me af hoe je liedjes zijn. = *B. Ik zou je graag over je band horen vertellen... = (meer discussies) 「Wat zou je graag willen weten?」 *A. Heb je ooit een concert gehouden? = (meer discussies) *B. Ken ik nog meer bandleden behalve jou en Castiel? = 「Ik weet niet of Castiel ooit voor publiek heeft gespeeld. Voor mij, ja ik heb wel eens op het podium gestaan.」 *A. Wow! Wat voor soort concert was het? – *B. O ja! Rosalie gaf me een foto van jou zingend... = (meer discussies) * C. Ik kan me moeilijk jou zingend voor een publiek inbeelden. + (meer discussies) 「Wat bedoel je "ze gaf je een foto"?」 * A. Nee nee! Niks! Ik heb dat niet gezegd! - * B. Eh, nou... Ze bedankte me voor het helpen, Rosalie gaf me de keuze tussen een paar foto's en er was er een van jou, dus... + 「Dat betekent?」 * A. Nee, niks... Vergeet het. - * B. Je houd het meer voor jezelf, dus... + 「En? Wat heb je ontdekt?」 * A. Rosalie deed me beloven niks te zeggen. - * B. Rosalie vertelde dat je iets speciaals op je rug hebt... - * C. Rosalie vertelde me dat je een tattoo hebt. + 「Als je net als haar bent, vind ze waarschijnlijk ook dezelfde dingen leuk.」 *A. Ze houdt van vast van muziek. = *B. Ze houdt dan vast van schattige dingen. = *C. Ik vind veel dingen leuk. = ---- Melody 「Je kan niet echt mensen op het laatste moment uitnodigen... Wat als er niemand komt...」 *A. Als je het niet vraagt, weet je zeker dat er niemand komt. = *B. Dat is waar, dat heb je nogal verknoeid, niet te geloven... - * C. Maak je geen zorgen, ze vinden het vast niet erg, ook al laat je het hen op het laatste moment weten. + ---- 'Violette' 「Het... Het is een knuffelbeest...」 * A. O, ik snap het. + *B. ... Eh... Nee, echt, wat is het? - 「Ik weet dat het misschien stom klinkt, maar ik heb het altijd bij me al sinds ik klein was, en nu voel ik me ongemakkelijk zonder...」 * A. Kom jij naar school met een knuffelbeest bij je?! - *B. Dat klinkt niet zo idioot... + 「Als ze de mijne ooit zien, kunnen we zeggen dat we erom gewed hebben, of dat het een grapje was tussen ons beiden... Snap je wat ik bedoel?」 * A. O ja, ik snap het! Maar het antwoord is nee, ik heb genoeg gedaan. - *B. O ja, ik snap het! Nou goed, als je je daardoor beter voelt, het kost me immers niks. + ---- 'Peggy' 「Ik zal dit niet vergeten! Kom me maar niet meer om hulp vragen! Zeg niet dat ik je niet gewaarschuwd heb!」 *A. Als je niet altijd met je neus overal in zat, zou je uitgenodigd zijn! = *B. Het spijt me, maar Melody vroeg ons het je niet te vertellen... = *C. Wist je maar hoe weinig ik erom geef. - 「Niet iedereen is het met jou eens! Heel veel belangrijke verhalen hebben het daglicht gezien door mij.」 * A. Wat voor soort verhalen? * B. Ik denk dat je gewoon nieuwsgierig bent. *C. Je hebt het niet mis... = 「Wat krijg ik ervoor?」 *A. Je zal een vriendin geholpen hebben! = *B. Ontelbare informatie! = *C. Je zal het zien! = Category:Index Category:Hoofdstukken lijst